pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Андерсон, Пол Уильям
| Дата рождения = 25 ноября 1926 | Место рождения = | Дата смерти = 31 июля 2001 | Место смерти = | Гражданство = США | Род деятельности = Прозаик | Годы активности = 1947—2001 | Направление = | Жанр = Фантастика | Дебют = «Дети завтрашнего дня» | Премии = «Зиланткон», «Локус», «Небьюла», «Странник», «Хьюго» | Lib = http://www.lib.ru/ANDERSON/ | Сайт = }} Пол А́ндерсон ( ) (25 ноября 1926, Бристоль, Пенсильвания — 31 июля 2001, Оринда, Калифорния) — американский писатель-фантаст. Дебютировал в 1947 рассказом «Дети завтрашнего дня», написанным в соавторстве с Ф. Н. Уолдропом и опубликованном в журнале «Astounding Science Fiction». При написании фэнтезийной тетралогии «Король Иса» (1988) соавтором выступила его жена Карен. Использовал псевдонимы A. A. Craig, Michael Karageorge и Winston P. Sanders. Лауреат семи премий «Хьюго» (1961, 1964, 1969, 1972, 1973, 1979, 1982) и трёх премий «Небьюла» (1971, 1972, 1981), премии «Гэндальф» (1978) и премии издательства «Макмиллан» за детективный роман (1959). В 1997 получил титул Гранд Мастер Небьюла. В одном из интервью Пол Андерсон назвал лучшими своими произведениями романы «Тау Ноль» (1970), «Летняя буря» (1974), «Чёлн на миллион лет» (1989), «Три сердца и три льва» (1961), «Враждебные звёзды» (1958) и «Волна мозга» (1954). Библиография Циклы * Психотехническая Лига: ** Звездные пути (Star Ways / The Peregrine 1956) сборник ** Снега Ганимеда (The Snows of Ganymede 1958) ** Хладнокровная победа (Cold Victory 1957) сборник ** Девственная планета (Virgin Planet 1959) ** Не-Человек (Un-Man 1952) ** Чувствительный человек (The Sensitive Man 1953) ** Сильный дождь (The Big Rain 1954) ** Марий (Marius 1957) ** Звездолет (Starship 1982) сборник * Николас ван Рин: ** Война Крылатых Людей (War of the Wing-Men / The Man Who Counts 1958) ** Звездные торговцы (Trader to the Stars 1964) сборник ** Возмутители спокойствия (The Trouble Twisters / Trader Team 1965) ** Сатанинский мир (Satan’s World 1969) ** Земная книга Стормгейта (The Earth Book of Stormgate 1978). сборник ** Миркхейм (Mirkheim 1977) ** Люди ветра (The People of the Wind 1973) * Фландри: ** Агент Земной Империи (Agent of the Terran Empire 1965), сборник ** Фландри с Земли (Flandry of Terra 1965), сборник ** Лейтенант Фландри Ensign Flandry (1966) ** Восставшие миры The Rebel Worlds (1969) ** Все круги ада (A Circus of Hells 1970) ** День их возвращения (The Day of Their Return 1973) ** Рыцарь духов и теней (A Knight of Ghosts and Shadows 1974) ** Камень в небе (A Stone in Heaven 1979) ** Имперская игра (The Game of Empire 1985) ** Долгая ночь (The Long Night 1983), сборник ** Пусть космонавты поберегутся (Let the Spacemen Beware 1963) * Патруль Времени: ** Стража Времени (Guardians of Time 1960) сборник ** Патрульный Времени (Time Patrolman 1983) сборник ** Год искупления (The Year of the Ransom 1988) ** Защита Времени (The Shield of Time 1990) * Последний Викинг (в соавторстве с Карен Андерсон): ** Золотой Рог (The Golden Horn 1980) ** Дорога морского коня (The Road of the Sea Horse 1980) ** Знак Ворона (The Sign of the Raven 1980) * Короли Иса (в соавторстве с Карен Андерсон): ** Мать Рима (Roma Mater 1986) ** Галлицийка (Gallicenae 1987) ** Дахут (Dahut 1987) в России выходила как «Дахут, Дочь Короля» ** Пес и волк (The Dog and the Wolf 1988) * Операция Другой Мир: ** Операция Хаос (Operation Chaos 1971) ** Операция Луна (Operation Luna 1999) * Хока (в соавторстве с Гордоном Диксоном): ** Бремя землянина (Earthman’s Burden 1957) ** Звездный принц Чарли (Star Prince Charlie 1975) ** Хока! (Hoka! 1983) * История Рустама: ** Орбита неограничена (Orbit Unlimited 1961) сборник ** Новая Америка (New America 1982) сборник * Маураи: ** Маураи и Кит (Maurai and Kith 1982), сборник ** Орион взойдет (Orion Shall Rise 1983) * Урожай звезд: ** Урожай звезд (Harvest of Stars 1993) ** Звезды тоже обжигают The Stars Are Also Fire (1994) ** Огненный урожай (Harvest the Fire 1995) ** Звездный флот (The Fleet of Stars 1997) Вне серий: * Свод веков (Vault of the Ages 1952) * Полёт в навсегда (Flight to forever 1953) * Волна мозга (Brain Wave 1954) * Сломанный Меч (The Broken Sword 1954) * Планета, с которой нет возврата (Planet of No Return 1954) * Долгая дорога домой (The long way home / No World of Their Own 1955) * Погибнуть от меча (1 Perish by the Sword 959) * Война двух миров (War of Two Worlds 1959) * Враждебные звезды (The Enemy Stars 1959) сборник * Крестовый поход в небеса (The High Crusade 1960) * Сдвиг во времени (Timelag 1961) * Три сердца и три льва (Three Hearts and Three Lions 1961) * Сумрачный мир (Twilight World 1961) * После Судного Дня (After Doomsday 1962) * Временный корабль (The Makeshift Rocket 1962) * На грани убийства (Murder Bound 1962) * Щит (Shield 1963) * Завоевать три мира (Three Worlds to Conquer 1964) * Звёздный Лис (The Star Fox 1965) (Prometheus Award в 1995) * Коридоры времени (The Corridors of Time 1965) * Государственная измена (High Treason 1966) * Мир без звезд (World Without Stars 1966) * Тау Ноль (Tau Zero 1970) * Человек от двух миров (The Byworlder 1971) * Танцовщица из Атлантиды (The Dancer from Atlantis 1971) * Настанет время (There Will Be Time 1972) * Бескрылый (Wingless 1973) * Сага о Хрольфе Краки (Hrolf Kraki’s Saga 1973) * Царица Ветров и Тьмы (The Queen of Air and Darkness 1973) сборник * Время огня (Огненная пора) (Fire Time 1974) * Наследники Земли (Inheritors of Earth 1974) в соавторстве с Гордоном Эклундом * Буря в летнюю ночь (A Midsummer Tempest 1974) * Зима Мира (The Winter of the World 1975) * Аватара (The Avatar 1978) (на основе повести Зовите меня Джо, Call me Joe, 1957) * Дети морского царя (The Merman’s Children 1979) * Демон острова Скаттери (The Demon of Scattery 1979) в соавторстве с Милдред Броксон * Конан-повстанец (Conan the Rebel 1980) * Дьявольская игра (The Devil’s Game 1980) * Чёлн на миллион лет (The Boat of a Million Years 1989) * The Longest Voyage (1991) * Война Богов (War of the Gods 1997) * Genesis (2000) (John W. Campbell Memorial Award) * Мать Королей (Mother of Kings 2001) в России выходила как «Королева Викингов» Премии * Премия Хьюго 1961 за рассказ The Longest Voyage - * Премия Хьюго 1964 за рассказ No Truce with Kings * Премия Хьюго 1969 за повесть The Sharing of Flesh * Премия Хьюго 1972 за повесть The Queen of Air and Darkness * Премия Хьюго 1973 за повесть Goat Song * Премия Хьюго 1978 как «Гроссмейстеру Фэнтези» * Премия Хьюго 1979 за повесть Hunter’s Moon * Премия Хьюго 1981 за повесть The Saturn Game * Премия Небьюла 1971 за повесть The Queen of Air and Darkness * Премия Небьюла 1973 за повесть Goat Song * Премия Небьюла 1981 за повесть The Saturn Game * Премия Небьюла 1997 «Великий Мастер» — за заслуги * Премия Локуса 1972 за повесть The Queen of Air and Darkness * Зиланткон 1999 за роман The broken sword * Премия Странник 1999 за заслуги. * «Великое Кольцо» 1990 за повесть The Queen of Air and Darkness * Премия Прометея за Trader to the Stars * Премия Прометея за The Stars Are Also Fire Примечания Ссылки * * Информация о Поле Андерсоне на сайте fantlab.ru * Произведения Андерсона в библиотеке "Фантаст" Категория:Родившиеся 25 ноября Категория:Родившиеся в 1926 году Категория:Родившиеся в Пенсильвании Категория:Умершие 31 июля Категория:Умершие в 2001 году Категория:Английские писатели Категория:Писатели США Категория:Писатели-фантасты США Категория:Писатели фэнтези США Категория:Лауреаты премии Хьюго Категория:Лауреаты премии «Небьюла» Категория:Лауреаты премии «Странник» Категория:Авторы вселенной Конан Категория:Филкеры bg:Пол Андерсън cs:Poul Anderson da:Poul Anderson de:Poul Anderson en:Poul Anderson eo:Poul Anderson es:Poul Anderson et:Poul Anderson fi:Poul Anderson fr:Poul Anderson gl:Poul Anderson he:פול אנדרסון hu:Poul Anderson it:Poul Anderson ja:ポール・アンダースン nl:Poul Anderson no:Poul Anderson pl:Poul Anderson pt:Poul Anderson sv:Poul Anderson th:พอล แอนเดอร์สัน uk:Пол Андерсон vi:Poul Anderson zh:波尔·安德森